


On ne peut pas abandonner

by Simpsonraconte



Series: Quand nos deux univers se rencontrent, il y a une explosion d'incertitude [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Protective, confused
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: Miles essaya de faire quelque chose et de faire une surprise mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.





	On ne peut pas abandonner

Une odeur de brûlé dans le nez, Peter ouvrit les yeux. Son nez se fronça, ses paupières étaient lourdes, l’envie de se rendormir, mais ce bruit continuait à siffler dans ses oreilles. L’adulte était tellement ailleurs, le réveil n’était pas agréable. Ses sens n’étaient pas encore revenus, le brouillard peuplait ses pensées. La chambre était dans le noir alors qu’il frottait ses yeux, son visage pour mieux se réveiller et savoir ce qui se passait. D’habitude, il n’était pas long à la détente mais le combat d’hier pendant la patrouille, des voleurs à arrêter, il avait des courbatures partout, il y avait plein d’effleurement de balles, c’était passé de peu. Se rendant compte, Peter se leva enfin en panique, c’était son alarme.

Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, n’ayant pas le temps de mettre un tee-shirt ni un pantalon. Ces mois-ci faisaient trop chaud pour dormir avec des vêtements. Il avait l’impression de mourir avec cette chaleur écrasante alors qu’il passait la porte de sa chambre direction la cuisine où il y avait de la fumée. Arriver, recherchant la cause, sous la panique son jeune protégé courrait cherchant forcement l’extincteur.

– Miles’’ cria-t-il, ledit Miles se retourna :

– Oh Peter, désolé de t’avoir réveillé’’ dit le jeune homme en trouvant enfin ce qu’il cherchait, puis attaqua les flammes.

– Oh c’est pas vrai’’ dit Peter en allant vers son amant qui avait du mal à éteindre les flammes.

– Hey rends-moi ça’’ dit Miles en le regardant, mais Peter n’avait que faire. Il n’avait pas envie que son appartement prenne feu,- recule’’ sa voix était autoritaire.

– Non,’’ dieu que ce gamin était têtu. Son lit lui manquait déjà. Peter se réveillait du mauvais pied alors qu’il n’y avait plus de flamme. Puis alla arrêter l’alarme.

– C’est mieux’’ le silence, agréable à ses oreilles puis se retourna vers le plus jeune qui boudait dans son coin, assit sur une chaise, tapant des doigts sur la table comme si rien ne s’était passé. Peter prit quelques secondes pour se calmer pour ne pas crier ou engueuler le plus jeune. C’était lui l’adulte, il y avait forcement une explication à tout ce foutoir.

– Mon ange’’ dit Peter doucement en s’approchant de la table, regardant quelques secondes le mur qui était cramoisie,- qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?’’ en s’asseyant à côté de l’adolescent, prenant les mains du basané pour le tourner vers lui. Miles soupira :

– Oh je suis nul’’ faisant un rire éphémère en le regardant,- j’ai juste voulu faire des pancakes. Je ne sais pas, comment je me suis trouvé dans cette situation.

Peter regarda l’horloge de la cuisine :

– À deux heures du matin’’ en fronçant les sourcils,- pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillé ?’’ en caressant la joue droite de son amant, qui fit un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

– J’ai pas voulu, tu étais tellement mal en point. Regarde-toi, tu as des bleus partout’’ sa main caressant le torse du plus vieux,- on dirait qu’on t’a tabassé.

– Presque, c’était pas ma soirée’’ approchant son visage du plus jeune, près de ses lèvres,- tu m’as manqué’’ passa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de l’adolescent l’attirant vers lui, et l’embrassa doucement, effleurent ses lèvres, les mordillant tendrement, l’union de leurs langues alors que sa main partait, caressant le corps du plus jeune qui gémit sous ses caresses. Le baiser devenait intense alors que leurs sens s’ouvraient, l’odeur, le goût, le toucher, l’ouïe. C’était un frisson qui parcourait le corps de Miles, il avait oublié à quel point Peter savait le mettre en émoi.

La rencontre de leurs bouches était parfaite, la plus divine des sensations s’unissant en un seul, la confusion de leurs cœurs défaillants comme une mélodie.

– Toi aussi’’ dit Miles, essoufflé près des lèvres du plus vieux,- je n’ai pas pensé. J’étais dans mon lit en train de penser à quel point tu me manquer, à quel point nos univers nous séparer. C’est rare qu’un portail s’ouvre pour nous’’ continua Miles en effleurant ses lèvres,- j’avais l’impression d’être dans un rêve que j’étais ici avec toi, dans ton lit. Tu me prenais dans les bras’’ il rit,- que je me réveille avec toi’’ sa main caressa la joue du plus vieux,- qu’on était dans cette cuisine en train de manger ensemble. C’est compliqué quand je viens, tu n’es pas là. C’est nuit et jour, Bee’’ son sourire était un peu forcé n’arrivant pas à ses yeux.

– Moi aussi, mon tournesol’’ en soufflant,- de ma part, je ne peux pas t’attendre près de ton école. Beaucoup de gens poseraient beaucoup de questions.

– Ce n’est jamais le bon moment’’ sa voix était si petite,- j’ai école quand tu patrouilles dans ta ville, tu as ton travail quand c’est moi qui patrouille’’ un rire amer venu de Peter,- ce n’est pas drôle, Peter’’ se renfrogna Miles.

– Je sais, mon ange’’ Peter se reprit,- tu as l’école, Miles’’ en levant un sourcil.

– Je voulais juste te voir. C’est des cours que j’aime pas donc un mal pour un bien’’ sa voix était enjolivée. Peter soupira :

– Miles, on a déjà parlé de ça, tu ne peux pas. C’est ton avenir qu’on parle.

– Oh t’es chiant, Peter. Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point, tu m’as manqué’’ en soupirant de frustration,- j’y vais alors si tu ne veux pas de moi’’ sous la colère, il se leva, mais fut vite arrêté par le corps du plus vieux qui le prit dans ses bras.

– Mon ange, je te veux toujours, mais on va pas se mentir’’ dit Peter, son bras entourant le corps du plus petit, sa main relevant le menton de Miles,- je te l’ai expliqué, mais je me rends compte que les mots ne suffisent plus. Tu es tellement jeune, tellement borné comprenant à peine ce que tu veux devenir. Tes hormones te jouent des tours’’ Miles le frappa en faisant un _hey_ ,- je dois t’imposer des règles.

– Tu n’es pas mes parents’’ en boudant, essayant de repousser le plus vieux.

– Heureusement d’ailleurs mais s’il te plaît ne me compare pas à tes parents, c’est euh’’ en soupirant,- troublant.

– C’est pas juste qu’à chaque fois, c’est moi qui dois en pâtir’’ dit Miles à bout de sa vie, les larmes aux yeux, foutues hormones.

– Tu ne vois ce que tu veux voir mon tournesol’’ en caressant les cheveux de l’adolescent, embrassa son front,- tu ne regardes pas avec mes yeux, ma situation.

– Oh je t’en prie, Bee. Je ne suis pas bête, je peux comprendre’’ en le fusillant du regard, Miles avait une envie subite de le frapper. Son corps était sous pression.

– Je n’ai jamais dit le contraire’’ sentant le pouvoir de Miles traverser son corps par petite dose,- tu veux me mettre K-.O.

Miles s’arrêta tout de suite, essayant de se reprendre, mal au cœur :

– Bee’’ murmura Miles dans un sanglot. C’était impossible à quel point le plus jeune se sentait seul, mal compris, si vulnérable. Prêt à crier à plein poumon :

– Miles, calme-toi’’ dit Peter essayant par tous les moyens de consoler le plus jeune qui tremblait dans ses bras,- s’il te plaît, mon ange, je ne voulais, je ne veux pas que tu. Je suis, ne pleure pas’’ des mots décortiqués ne sachant quoi dire. Peter avait en horreur quand Miles pleurait parce que c’était facile de le faire pleurer. Le plus jeune était dans une période si sensible, si casse-tête. Que ses émotions étaient dupliquées, sentant tout comme si son monde allait s’écrouler sous ses pieds.

– Je veux rentrer’’ dit le plus jeune son visage posé contre son torse, reniflant du nez, son cœur lui faisant mal, prêt à pleurer à nouveau. De l’électricité passait sur son corps, Peter recula un peu, l’air devenait lourd. Tout se consumait, les yeux du plus jeune étaient électriques devenant blanc. Miles se sentait perdu n’écoutant plus rien.

Peter s’approcha, essaya, sous la colère la lampe de la cuisine grilla. L’adulte pouvait sentir toute la rage, toute la colère de l’adolescent.

– Miles’’ dit Peter, essayant toujours de s’approcher alors que Miles était en court-circuit. Cette situation, Peter l’avait trop vécu inconsciemment touchant la cicatrice que le plus jeune l’avait fait. Heureusement que c’était rare que Miles perde le contrôle comme ça, c’était souvent la faute de l’adulte et l’incapacité de l’adolescent à tout contrôler dut à tellement de chose.

Essayer de calmer Miles était sa priorité, mais comment faire. La chose à ne pas faire était de le sortir de sa transe brusquement, lui criait dessus. Cela n’a jamais marché, l’adulte avait pris à la dure :

– Miles, hey’’ murmurant doucement, touchant sa joue, il grimaça. La douleur était soutenable,- qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ?

La patience devait être son credo, Miles prenait du temps à revenir à lui, à parler, à comprendre sous la colère. Sous une tension perfide qui avait toujours envie de faire mal à la personne qui avait provoqué ça. En l’occurrence, c’était toujours Peter.

– J… je faisais des pancakes’’ dit Miles lointain, ne voyant rien du tout, tout était blanc,- tout avait si bien commencé. Je voulais faire…

Plus rien, venant du plus jeune, Peter encra ses mains sur le plus jeune pour lui donner quelque chose à retenir, s’il y avait :

– Chéri’’ dit Peter en s’agenouillant pour être à la hauteur de Miles, le regardant,- je t’écoute.

– Je voulais te faire une surprise’’ dit-il revenant petit à petit vers lui.

– Oh’’ mais fut interrompu par l’adolescent :

– Mais comme d’habitude je rate tout’’ sous la colère, augmentant encore ses pouvoirs.

– Non, c’est faux’’ en prenant ses mains pour venir les embrasser. Peter s’était habitué à la douleur.

– Et pourtant sur le site internet, ils disaient que c’était facile à faire’’ des larmes coulées sur ses joues,- je voulais te faire une surprise te ramenant ton repas au lit’’ dit-il se penchant en avant pour venir le voir. Miles était enfin là.

– Tu n’étais pas obligé’’ en le consolant demandant intérieurement à deux heures du matin.

– Tu fais toujours des trucs incroyables pour moi Bee. Je voulais juste pour une fois te faire plaisir et j’ai failli cramer ta cuisine.

Peter avait de la peine pour lui, mais trouver ce geste si mignon, mais tellement dangereux aussi, mais quelque chose cliqua aussi dans son inconscient, _je te signale que ton ange combat le crime la nuit alors que ce n’est qu’un gamin._

– Oh ce n’est pas grave. Les accidents ça arrive même au beau milieu de la nuit’’ dit Peter souriant.

– Désolé’’ en se calmant, rigolant aussi. Miles était compliqué à gérer, un adolescent en somme.

– On peut en refaire si tu veux’’ dit Peter en l’embrassant, essuyant aussi les joues du plus jeune.

– C’est vrai’’ excité oubliant au passage sa crise de colère qui avait failli mettre K-.O l’adulte.

– Oui’’ Miles sauta sur lui, qu’il le prit dans ses bras.

– Tu es le meilleur’’ en le serrant fortement.

…

Les deux habitants de l’appartement après avoir fait des pancakes, l’idée de prendre une douche ensemble était si tentante. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à régler. Parce que leur communication n’était pas la plus facile. Leur vie non plus, il y avait tellement de décalage entre _j’ai appris_ et _j’apprends_ , mais aussi, _je t’écoute_ et _je ne t’écoute pas_. Il y avait tellement de faux-semblants qui amenait toujours à la catastrophe. Mais Peter était patient, voulant aider le plus jeune. Des erreurs, ils allaient les faire.

Mais pour l’instant, passer du temps ensemble était leur priorité. Allongé sur le lit, Miles dans ses bras. C’était une sensation tellement agréable de ne plus être seul. De ne pas avoir pu reconquérir le cœur ancien, mais ce cœur qu’il entendait battre pour lui, contre lui, était sous son charme. Ce n’était qu’eux dans cette chambre noire, le seul bruit était leurs gémissements.

_Fin_


End file.
